


Forever and Always

by isseitaka



Category: Naruto
Genre: But he's Iruka's idiot, Established Relationship, I love these old men, Just very fluffy and short and possible even cliche, Kakashi's an Idiot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but you know you live for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Anyone who was anyone would have stared wide eyed at the scene but Iruka learned to expect the unexpected from the former anbu, "Plus, we've been dating for a year, I think it's time, wouldn't you say?.""I've had goldfish longer." Iruka deadpanned, ditching his task after rinsing his hands thoroughly and walking over to plop in the chair perpendicular to him."Would you marry your goldfish?" Kakashi asked curiously.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Forever and Always

"Let's get hitched."

Iruka blinked, barely catching the dish as it tumbled out of his hand and into the soap-filled sink with a hard splash. He turned his head to send the man a long look, who in turn had his eyes planted over _Make Out Tactics V3_ edition, a book Iruka knew very well he read before.

"Why so sudden?" He asked, deciding to indulge the male as he picked up the dish and shook it to dry.

"Well, we've known each other for some time," Hummed the very unenthusiastic older man, leaning back in the dining chair, "We practically already live together." _You mean you sliding in my window despite having a perfectly sturdy door you could knock on?_ Iruka thought to himself, despite the fact he constantly left it open.

Anyone who was anyone would have stared wide eyed at the scene but Iruka learned to expect the unexpected from the former-anbu, now lover, "Plus, we've been dating for a year, I think it's time, wouldn't you say?"

"I've had goldfish longer." Iruka deadpanned, ditching his task after rinsing his hands thoroughly and walking over to plop in the chair perpendicular to him. 

"Would you marry your goldfish?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Are you really asking me?" Iruka stared at him seriously, steering away from the foolish question. He really wasn't in the mood for this, "You're not just yanking my chain, right?" 

"Would I ever do that?" Yes, Iruka thought in his head with a firm glare. Kakashi sighed as he placed down his book then looked his lover in the eye He took his the male's hand within his own and stared at him, causing the other to blink, "Listen Iruka, I wish you thought I was better than that." Iruka opened his mouth, and flopped it closed immediately. He was right, "I've been in love with you for so many years, and I'm still helplessly in love with you now. No, I'm even more in love with you." Iruka flushed a nice color, both flabbergasted and enamored. It wasn't typical for Kakashi to be so forward about his feelings, "And I would love, more than anything, for you to be my husband. In sickness and in health. Forever and always."

"Kaka-" Kakashi eyes pinched closed as he bowed his forehead against Iruka's hand. Iruka could feel it trembling. It was so different from the nonchalant man who seconds ago had asked him the most abominable, now very romantic question Iruka had ever heard.

It was why Iruka loved him so much, "I'm not wearing a tie." He grumbled and Kakashi peered over his hand, shocked as if he hadn't expected Iruka to agree after acting so questionable about the whole thing, "Yes, I'll get hitched with you Kakashi Hatake." Iruka shot up with him and hugged the living daylights out of him while Kakashi grabbed him around the waist, kissed him on the neck and spun them around in joyous circles.

Now to tell Naruto they've been dating for a year.


End file.
